Krandrill
Krandril is a character seen in the animated film Underworld: Endless War. He is the youngest of three French Lycan brothers who have styled themselves as "The Lords of the Crescent Wills"; three brothers who are posing as a trio of human lords, and who have claimed a castle/mansion located outside the city of Paris, in the year 1890. He is also shown to be very sexually promiscuous, having harems of female Lycans hanging off him at one point or another. His voice was provided by Canadian voice actor, Brian Dobson. ''Underworld: Endless War'' Krandril is the younger brother of Darius and Regis, and is the last of the brothers to be slain by the Death Dealer Selene, who is dispatched to Paris to investigate and eliminate these three false lords. In 1890, having become aware of a Death Dealer's presence in Paris, Krandril's oldest brother, Darius, informs Krandril and Regis that they must leave the mansion behind. They both do not take him or his warnings seriously, and choose to remain at the mansion. Together, the three Lycan brothers try to ambush Selene in the sewers. Bypassing the two younger brothers, she drives two swords down through each of Darius's shoulders, before drawing two guns and opening fire, peppering them all with silver bullets. Krandril and Regis both escape after Darius puts himself between them and Selene's gunfire to save his brothers, using himself as a shield, giving both his brothers the chance to flee. Having been forced out of the mansion, Regis and Krandril leave that night by rowing boat, leaving the mansion behind. Krandril is angry that they left Darius behind, while Regis maintains that they did what Darius told them to do, and that now they must seek revenge against Selene and the Vampires who have lain claim to their castle. Seventy years later, the two remaining brothers, having spotted Selene back in Paris, plan an attack on a group of Vampires performing a ceremony, in the hopes of drawing out Selene and slaying her. They crash the ceremony, and kill a powerful Vampire known as Lord Clovis. However, Selene intervenes and kills Regis with a sword through his skull, leaving only Krandril still alive, but not before severing Krandril's left arm with a shuriken. Krandril again swears revenge, and then flees the mansion. 2012 sees Krandril back in Paris, evidently having heard about Selene and her "Hell-Wolf". He also clearly realizes that Michael is very important to Selene, and that gives him an idea. He brings himself to Selene and Michael's attention, intent on luring them into an ambush with his harem, intending to kill Michael in front of Selene as revenge for his brothers' deaths at her hands. But he evidently didn't know that Michael is much, much stronger than any Lycan. Michael is able to throw him from a window. He is finished off by Selene, who shoots him several times, but not before Krandril mocks her, pointing out that humans are now hunting down Vampires as well as Lycans. Trivia * According to Junpei Takayama, one of the people involved with the making of Endless War, Krandril's name is actually spelt "Krandrill", with two L's, and that he and Regis are actually twins."I was asked to do character designs for animation that was going to be on a special feature of Underworld Trilogy Blu-ray set (Underworld: Endless War). I think these guys are Lycan brothers. Vregis and Krandrill are twins. But my designs might of been too unusual." ~ Junpei Takayama, Endless War character design Quotes Gallery 5290 4.jpg|The three Lycan brothers. 5290 28.jpg|Krandril an Regis fleeing the mansion. 5290 23.jpg|Krandril plotting with Regis. 5290 8.jpg|Krandril being reassured by Regis. Tatiinterior.jpg|Krandril taking a beating from Michael. Endlesswar4.jpg|Krandril and two females. 0 (2).jpg|Krandril getting dressed after sex with one of his harem. See also * Junparadise - Endless War Concept Art References Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Endless War characters Category:Lycan Category:Character